It is typical to use different fishing line combined together when fly fishing. These parts of the fishing line are commonly identified as the backing, the main line, the leader and the tippet. When combined, the backing is attached to the fishing reel. The main line is attached to the backing. The leader is attached to the main line and the tippet is removably connected to the leader. Each of these fishing line parts differs from the other by its length and/or diameter. A fly is removably connected to the tippet.
With respect to the tippet, it is customary to replace one tippet for another, depending on fishing conditions. It is, therefore, desirable to facilitate the changing of the tippet. It is known to provide a container that is carried by the fisher and which houses a number of spools around which the tippet is wrapped. The tippet is accessible from the container by means of one or more holes. The tippet can be cut from the particular spool, even while the fisher is standing in the stream or at some other suitable location. Although such fishing containers have been advanced, it would be worthwhile to provide a housing, such as a pack, that can be readily carried by the fisher and which allows convenient access to fishing line parts, such as tippet, contained in the housing. As part of enhancing the availability of the fishing line for use by the fisher, it would be advantageous to provide effective and efficient means for holding one or more fishing line spools in such a housing or pack.